Goldilocks & the Beast
by greenstar88
Summary: When Renee comes to class one later Wednesday afternoon, she finds herself in an unplanned reunion with a childhood legend.. This is a wrestling AU wich features Renee Young x Goldust :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea of the plot of the story! (which partially came to me in a dream, haha)

Note: Hi everyone, hope someone will enjoy reading this. This is my first time uploading a store on here, please be gentle with me ^^;

Renee Paquette was a twenty two year old Canadian woman-girl, very quirky and usually a lot of fun to hang out with.  
She had wavy blonde hair she usually wore in a loose ponytail and hazel coloured eyes that seemed dark green in certain sunlight. She liked to smile and this seemed to be her most common facial expression.

She often found it weird when younger kids now referred to her as 'miss' or 'ma'am'. She still felt very much like a kid herself most days.

Yet she couldn't deny that she was closing in on finishing her studies and it left her feeling excited and nervous all at the same time.

She was studying sports journalism and had recently started her final year. Full of expectations and hopes she'd flew through the first few months like a dream.

Something funny about Renee was the fact most people at her Uni referred to her as 'Young'. She couldn't pinpoint when this nickname had finalised itself, but she didn't mind it much either. Supposedly it had come from the fact she was rather petite, in height and general built. She also looked quite young for her age, she supposed as she was frequently carded at supermarkets when buying drinks.

At the moment she was making her way though campus, jogging up stairs as fast as her short legs would carry her. Luckily her backpack wasn't very full at this time, as it was a Wednesday afternoon where she had one of her extra curricular subjects; art.

She thought about the unfortunate departure of her their last teacher that had been with them for 2 years. Ms. White had apparently found the love of her live in a much younger French underwear model and had shipped herself off to Europe to chase her outlandish romance. Renee was happy for her and smiled at the memory of her little good bye party with her class. They had brought all the typical french things; baguettes. Croissants, french cheese, wine and of course most had come wearing a beret or a striped shirt with neck scarf neatly tied up at the neck. It had been fun and Renee figured they'd been lucky with Ms. White. Hopefully the new teacher would at least be friendly. She had enough grumpy old teachers as it was.

Meeting some class mates in the hallway as they nearly reached the arts classroom, she greeted them and exchanged the usual 'what's up?' chit chat.  
Entering the large, but unique art room she had a look around for her usual desk, planting her books down before even noticing their new teachers was already there. She felt like he should look out of place. He was tall and quite broad around the chest and shoulder area. All around the room where different types of art displayed from the students. People had even put up their own unique shelves and small benches to display them on all around the outside of the room. The new man was facing with his back towards her, putting down some fresh chalk on the small holder under the blackboard. She nodded and rose her eyebrows at a class mate as they gime him the once over, before she giggled softly and found her favorite place to sit at.

Sitting down and taking out her pencil case, she tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips, keeping an eye on the new man interestedly. Her expression soon turned into a frown as the new comer turned his head in her direction, but didn't quite look straight at her.

A flashback played before her eyes before she realised what was happening...

When Renee had been in high school, studying and discovering partying like your everyday fresh faced new student, there were all types of kids and one of the more notoriously known ones was Dustin Runnels.

He was older than her, in his final year she supposed, at the time when she had just started. It didn't take long before they heard all kinds of storied about this kid and Renee had been almost disappointed when she had first seen him in person.

He was one of the tallest guys in his year, yet he didn't seem to have gotten very lucky with it. Even though he was tall, he was also chubby and it has formed strangely over his still growing body. The best way Renee could describe it would be that he looked out of place within himself.

She'd always been a bit of a middle of the road girl when it came to popularity. She was pretty, but not vain and had some qualities and interests that were too geeky for the real preppy kids. In general, she had never had a very bad time fitting in.

She'd felt bad for Dustin, even though they didn't really know each other. She'd had a knack for the underdog type of person.

A few times she had tried to sit with him at lunch or a free hour, but he'd been unsuspectingly shy towards her. And a little weird. She had always taking it lightly, but as time went and as teenager do, she lost interest when he never really seemed to respond to her advances of forming a friendship.

When Dustin's year had almost come to an end and Renee hadn't really spoken or interacted with him for a long while, something fundamental in the schools history happened.

Dustin has been expelled and due to the strange circumstances it had happened in,everyone ever attending their old high school would forever remember him as...

~~~

'Goldust...' She whispered under her breath, lost in thought. She nearly jumped off her chair when a familiar, yet strange voice called for the students to please settle down so they could start class.

It was a lot deeper than she remembered. She felt like she was over analysing when she thought she could hear a strong confidence in there, which had definitely never been there before.

Feeling her cheeks heat up for no reason, Renee shifted in her seat. What a strange turn of events.

Her eyes drifted to the man in front of the chalk board again. Watching him write his name there for them as an introduction. 'Dustin Rhodes.' She blinked and pained her brain- surely his name had been Runnels before? She couldn't possibly be mistaken about knowing him from her childhood?

Losing track of her thoughts again she forced herself to pay attention, catching her new teachers eye for a split second- his piercing blue eyes turning away from hers at once as he continued to do the shortest and most vague introduction she had ever heard. An air of mystery. She could sense the rest of the class seemed pretty pleased and the tiniest bit of excited about their new teacher.

Plopping down on her bed that evening, all Renee could think about was that strange reunion with that strange man.  
She had tried to stray behind after class, still not entirely sure if that was the same person she had gone to school with once. But there were others with a lot of questions regarding previous projects with their former teacher and Mr Rhodes hadn't seemed to notice her in particular.

She felt almost disappointed.

The blonde had to admit that she had nearly forgotten about the high school legend, but now she wondered how he had ended up here- yes, she had convinced herself he couldn't possibly be anyone else.. !

Laying her head down on her pillow she tried to remember all the details of that strange day, years ago.

Some students had reported hearing a loud bang from the chemistry lab and that had started a chain reaction within the school. Often students did things that weren't allowed in there and it was always a good chance to catch something cool happening, or even watching some students get a good scolding.

As teachers waded through the students and got to the scene of the crime, crazy stories were already spreading through the school like hot buns.

The most Renee could remember of it all was the fact that Dustin had done some crazy chemistry experiment. But the weirdest thing of it all had been that it had gone wrong somewhere and exploded. In the explosion, whatever it had been he was making had turned into shiny flakes of glittery gold. When they found him, his face sooted up by the explosion, the rest of him had been covered in the tiny, shimmery flakes of gold.

Goldust was born.

Later more details came to light about his activities after school. He'd come from a bad home, so she'd heard and apparently did drug dealing after school, as well as making his own 'goods' in the schools chemistry lab when it was empty. For all this he had been expelled and she had even heard rumours he'd been send to jail.

As she lay on her bed, she wondered how much of the storied has been true and how he had ended up here, as her new arts teacher.

The next week went by as another blur. Studying and more partying happened as usual, but in the back of her mind where always those icy blue eyes. She felt a bit giddy. Maybe she'd just been bored, but she had to admit she couldn't wait until next Wednesday rolled around. Perhaps this time she'd gather the courage to say a word or two to her new teacher..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still own none of these people or make any kind of profit of this etc

Note: Thanks for the review shiki94! So happy someone read my first chapter, haha.  
Here's the second part. I guess anyone reading can tell that dialogue is not my strongest point. Sorry about that.  
Still a bit of a 'not much happens' chapter, but that'll change soon, promise!  
-

When the time came to get ready for class on Wednesday, Renee couldn't help but to ponder about what to wear. She rolled her eyes at her own reflection, currently still dressed in her pyjamas. She couldn't resist. When seeing someone who you hadn't seen for a long time, you had to make the best impression you could, right?

Finally deciding on a maroon peplum skirt with a simple black button up blouse, she hurriedly pulled on simple nude tights and- not wanting to look to much like a lost typist- slipped into some squeaky clean black and white high tops.

She wore her leather jacket on top of it all, grabbing her school bag (which was highly unfashionable, but the only thing that would fit all her books) and she was out of the door.

She lived close enough to campus to walk there, greeting some of her friends and fellow students on the way to the art room, way up on the highest level of the west wing building.

All those stairs made her huff as she finally reached the top. She peered at her phone and cursed under her breath. She was running late. Why couldn't she have just gone with jeans and a shirt?!

Already noticing it was oddly quiet in the hallway, she felt a strange nervousness in her stomach as she pushed open the class room door. She peered around and bit her lip as her fellow students grinned or just stared at her. Normally she'd just done a dry little wave and found her place, but before she could make any smart arsed remark to the hushed whispers greeting her, she turned her head to meet her teachers eyes.

'Miss Paquette..' His deep voice put a stop to any whispering going on and Renee felt almost like being back in high school again. She cringed and stepped further into the classroom, closing the door behind her and trying to shake this weird atmosphere off her shoulders.

'Ah.. Sorry 'bout that. I'll just sit over here and be quiet.' she piped, giving her new teacher two thumbs up, leaving him no real space to continue speaking as she turned quickly and shuffled over to her desk. She got some nods and prods from her friends on her way there, but ignored them, sneaking a glance in Dustin's direction.

She saw a slight spasm around his cheeks- but she couldn't decide if he'd been about to laugh or get angry at her.

Renee spend the rest of the hour chatting with her friend Anna as they had started their first project by their new teacher. The blonde was drawing an outline of an old farmhouse in a number 1 pencil, which was her favourite. They'd been asked to draw a structure from their childhood in whatever medium they preferred. Renee peeked at Dustin's desk from time to time, noticing he was sketching away himself whenever he wasn't occupied helping students out.

Anna noticed it after a while and prodded her under the desk with a lazy foot. 'So, what do you think of him then?' she gave her friend a wink. Renee rose her eyebrows, not having realised how often she'd actually looked up from her work. She pressed her lips together before letting out a soft laugh and she shook her head. 'I don't know An, he's good looking I guess..?' she said, putting her pencil down for a second and waiting for her friends reaction.

Anna was a tiny bit taller than herself, but with dark hair and a darker skin then Renee's. They where in a few classes together, but usually interacted most during arts. She was quite a popular girl as she came from good family, which always seemed to be important in school somehow.

Anna leaned back and shamelessly took the man across the room in for a good while before turning back to Renee and nodding in approval. 'Yea. I mean, he's a teacher so that's hot. I guess he's not even that much older than us? Late twenties, early thirties? He seems mysterious enough, I'll give you that..' she bit the top of her calligraphy pen and smirked at Renee. 'Not really my type, but you'd look cute together.' She joked lightly.

Renee couldn't help but blush before she swatted at her friend and tried to focus on her drawing again. She'd always thought students dating a teacher had been quite funny and in some cases a _little _creepy.

Slowing down on the lines she was sketching, creating the image of the little door on her farm, she couldn't help to picture herself next to the much taller man for a second. Before she took a deep breath and blew some stray hair that was obscuring her face.

She needed a date. She couldn't seriously be fantasising about this stranger she had once known the tiniest bit and was now her teacher?!

Ah well... It was only harmless fantasy after all..

When the class ended, as always, there was students lagging behind to ask questions and score some brownie points with teacher.

Renee gave up on speaking to Dustin for now, sighing as she clutched her bag to her chest on her way out. Missing the way he'd been watching her pass his desk and walk out of the classroom, only absently nodding at something the student in font of him was saying.

–

As a couple of weeks went by, Renee had somewhat given up on ever catching her arts teacher alone. She hadn't tried that hard, but it felt strange making a revelation of knowing the other from the past with all the other students around.

It seemed Dustin Runnels (or Rhodes now, she supposed) hadn't recognised her or he'd simply forgotten who she was. And that was okay. Renee guessed he didn't have the easiest childhood and probably had a lot more to think about than short blonde Canadian girls.

Even though her studies where taking up a lot of her time now, he always, even if it was for a few seconds, made it back into her mind now and then.

She didn't really mind. It was almost like she had a secret friend. Like a made up one, only he was actually real. Sometimes she laughed a little at herself, thinking she _really_ needed a date sometime soon.

She'd split with her last boyfriend after dating a year and a half, which has been a long time for her. For some reason they had grown apart over time which had resulted in a lot of fights and venom being added to the relationship for no real reason. In the end either of them had just been too tired to push on and they had broken it off.

It was now 3 months ago and Renee still had a hard time thinking back on it at times. Her feelings of love for Jack where still there, but she knew, at least at this time, they just couldn't make it happen.

She'd heard some rumours he was dating some girl she didn't know, but she had tried to forgot about it for a while. She'd deal with if it became something more than just a rumour.

Speaking of rumours, it hadn't escaped her that there'd been some new ones revolving one particular art teacher. It was kind of funny to her, how quickly he seemed to be building a reputation again, even here.

She'd heard he didn't interact much with the other teachers. Just kind of showed up when needed and then mysterious disappeared again. Nobody seemed to even know if he lived on campus, like some of the teachers, or in his own private place.

Some students, mainly some of the more loud, drama loving girls, apparently labelled him as a 'creep' quickly. There was talk about one incident where he had stared at one of the preppy girls and when she'd done an over dramatic shriek, he'd half imitated her and made a disturbed face. Throwing hands in the air and all. Most of the students had laughed and done imitations of it the rest of the lesson. Some said the weirdest part seemed to be that their teacher hadn't even laughed about it himself and just had gone back to his drawing table. But the mind of these girls was now made up and it was a dangerous thing in a school environment. Survival of the fittest. Or the most rich and poplar, Renee decided with a snort.

It was Friday afternoon and she made her way through the mostly empty hallway. Lessons had ended for the week and she was headed to her locker, to swap books for studying at home.

Putting the small key into her locker and turning it, she opened it up and nearly missed something white falling to the floor. She saw it from the corner of her eyes and shifted her line of sight to her feet. On top of her brown boots, a small white envelope was resting like it was the most normal thing the world.

She blinked in confusion before pushing her bag back in her locker for now, before bending down to grab the little piece of folded paper.

Opening it slowly, a feeling of nervousness and excitement crept up inside of her. She still sat on her haunches, under her open locker as her eyes scanned the neat, but very slanted and characteristic handwriting on the little note.

' Meet me for coffee.'

Was all it said. It had a somewhat cute, tiny drawing of a steaming mug of coffee drawn to the side of the sentence.

In the bottom right corner was what could only be a cellphone number scribbled in the same curvy writing.

Renee stood up and in her excitement hit her head against her still open locker door. She cursed and held her head for a second before she let out a laugh, feeling ridiculous. She couldn't contain the strange feeling that had over taken her. Her whole life has been pretty mainstream. Down the middle of the road, going with the flow kind of thing. She had never minded and never complained about it. It suited her well enough. But this note made her feel like maybe, there was thing worth straying of that path for. She was excited and nervous at the same time. Thinking to herself to get her act together. She was twenty two, basically an adult! Yet here she was, giggling at the first anonymous note she'd ever received in her life.

She was sitting on her little red sofa, watching the note that was carefully placed in her lap. She noticed she was holding her breath and she let it escape, averting her eyes from it for a moment before she made up her mind.

Renee admitted to herself she liked the mystery of it all and she wanted to continue with it for a little bit longer.

Picking up her phone, instead of calling the number that her admirer had left for her and blatantly asking who he was, she decided to send a text.

_/Hey this is Renee. I got your note. If you're not a crazy serial killer, I'd be up for coffee. How about this afternoon?/_

She hoped it wasn't too sarcastic or too fabricated. She'd pressed the send quickly before she could change her mind and threw her phone to the other end of the sofa, waiting as she put the note on the table and slouched down some more. Watching the tv screen, but not really registering much that was going on there.

Her phone buzzed. She nearly slid all the way too the floor before she scrambled back up quickly and clawed for her cell.

_/Renee. Glad you found it. Afternoon sounds lovely./ _

She couldn't help but smile and giggle like a school girl when she read the message, but before she could even go the to the reply screen her phone buzzed again.

_/Ps. Not a serial killer. Promise./_

Shaking her head lightly, smile still on her lips she replied to him, briefly discussing where to meet and what time exactly.

She had about two hours left until they'd meet and she jumped up, getting in the shower and getting herself ready for her mystery date.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own these people/characters in anyway! just using them for my story :)

Note: thanks again shiki94 for your rewview :D (pls don't feel pressured to leave them all the time, haha). And thanks to anyone taking the time to read my story, it means a lot!

I sometimes feel like not a lot actually happens in the stories, sorry about that! I do, however, have a lot of exciting plot twits and things plannend for this story so please keep reading :) xx

Having changed in and out of different outfits several times, Renee started to panic as she didn't have a lot of time left. It was starting to get chilly outside and it was a 'day time' kind of date, yet she wanted to look nice but obviously not too over dressed.

In the end she gave up and settled on a black top with V cut neckline, boyfriend jeans rolled up at her ankles and a suit jacket. The inside of the jacket was a minty green colour. She added a grey scarf to keep warm, tussled her hair up some more in the mirror before her eyes fell on her shoe collection. She groaned at herself before opting for comfort. She still had a way to walk before she'd reach the coffee shop in the centre. She went for simple black flats, grabber her black purse and finally rushed our of the door, into the fresh autumn air.

She tried to keep her mind on thinking about what time it was, or if she should take a short cut here or not. Anything to keep her mind from thinking about who her mystery date was. She had a feeling she knew though and he kept popping up in the back of her mind, but she didn't want to actually go there, find someone else waiting for her and admit disappointment over it to herself. It still felt strange, developing a crush of sorts, on her teacher.

The blonde had been to the coffee shop many times before with friends and classmates. It wasn't too far from campus and although it wasn't starbucks, it was cosy and usually not too cramped. Her stomach felt like a pit of snakes, all slithering around in different directions. She swallowed as she eyed the coffee shop for a moment longer. Looking at her phone to see she was there at the exact time they had agreed on. She pushed open the glass doors, feeling the warmth of the shop hit her cold cheeks and she tried to calm her nerves some more. Forcing herself to look around, glancing over a few groups of people together before her eye fell on one of the tables where someone was sitting alone.

Before she knew what was happening, her body had gone into auto pilot. Her feet were carrying her over to the table in what seemed like slow motion to her. Her eyes were locked on the man sitting there. He hadn't seen her walk in, but looked up as she was heading his way.  
Those icy, cool eyes locked with her warm brown ones and she felt her lips curving up into a smile.

Dustin was wearing a shirt a slightly deeper blue than his eyes and dark jeans. Simple, but it suited him. He was clean shaven, but with his usual goatee.

Suddenly she was standing right by him and her body handed the reigns back to her brain again.

Big mistake.

Renee felt startled, fiddling with her bag for a second. What if he'd just been here to enjoy a coffee? Surely he wouldn't arrange a date with a student, right? Or would he have realised that knew each other from before?

His voice cut through her thoughts like a knife. He'd called her by her first name and she must have looked surprised, because he rose her his eyebrows at her and looked at her uncertainly.

'Oh... Sorry! I just didn't- .. Eh, it was just... ' She blinked quickly a few times before focusing on a way out of this embarrassing start. 'Hi. Did you get a drink yet?'

Wanting to high five herself for that save, she tried to just keep a normal posture as he shook his head and told her to sit down. He'd get it.

Renee quickly settled on a hot chocolate and she tried not to watch after him as he joined the short queue to place an order at the counter.

She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath as she had sat down. Placing her hands flat on the table top and inhaling deeply once more before opening her eyes again. That had possibly been the worst first impression (if you could still count it as that) she'd ever made on a date.

Still, her date hadn't seemed too bothered by her behaviour and that made it easier for her to relax a bit more. As she finally found herself calm enough to move again, she took off her scarf and placed it with her bag on the empty seat next to her just was Dustin came strolling back over. Placing the drinks on the table and taking his seat opposite her.

He smiled.

She blinked rapidly again before returning it shyly.

They shared another moment in silence, Renee reaching for her drink before he spoke up. Somehow, his voice was softer and more friendly than the way he spoke to the students during class.

'Renee, I think you probably realised who I am by now. Sorry for avoiding you, I didn't want to make a fuss at my new job, I hope you understand.'

As the words were processed in her brain, Renee almost felt disappointed in the end. Was this why he had asked her for coffee?

When she didn't speak, Dustin shifted in his seat, a frown slowly settling on his handsome face before Renee realised she was being rude.

'Oh.. !' she said as she moved her mug around for a second, 'Yea, I wasn't sure. I mean- I figured it was you, but I didn't want to make it awkward.' She nodded at him and forced a smile.

He sat back a bit more comfortably, keeping his eyes on her, trying to figure out what she must be thinking.

Renee looked up at him again, feeling as if those cool eyes were reading her like an open book. It made her only the slightest bit of uncomfortable, but she tried to shake it off. 'So, how have you been, I mean.. honestly, I thought I'd never see you again.

He gave her another small smile as he put down his mug after having a sip of coffee.

'You're the first person from back then I've ever ran into, to be honest.' She was about to answer when he added, 'But, I'm happy. To see you again, I mean.'

She thought he almost sounded a bit shy and she tiled her head, giving him a warm smile, looking away for a second before returning his glance once more.

'Thank you.. It's nice to see you again too. You look good.' The last bit left her mouth before she thought it over and she felt her cheeks heat up. She saw him look surprised before he let out a soft chuckle and he gave her a nod. 'And you look lovely.' He sounded playful and she felt her embarrassment melt away again.

As they slowly drank their drinks, it was mostly Dustin asking her about the rest of his life and what she'd been up too and Renee chattering away, sometimes apologising for her talking so much, but he didn't mind. She tried to be polite and ask him things in return, but soon got the sense he didn't want to tell her in too much detail what had happened after that day he had gotten expelled. She didn't want to push him and tried to keep the conversation light. She felt equally light as they exchanged another silent smile.

At random they both looked up as someone entered the shop, probably a student, but when the guy looked their way briefly there was no signs of recognition.  
Renee pondered about saying something for a second, but when she looked at her 'date' she could see from his face he was waiting for her to ask her question already.

'Is it okay.. I mean, for us to meet outside school?'

She expected a very political correct answer from him, but to her surprise he leaned forwards over the table towards her. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips and she felt his legs move closer to her under the table. He didn't actually touch her or invade her space, but she knew he had moved closer suddenly. ' Ah, Renee.. I thought you'd be up for the adventure? ' He gave her an almost disappointed look before he sat back and chuckled.

'No, but honestly? I'm not sure. Probably not.' His expression went more serious again and Renee hardly felt like she had time to take all of it in.

He had this strange, but very enigmatic way of carrying himself. Like he was very comfortable with himself and everything around him, but at times he seemed just out of tune with was considered 'normal'. It was interesting, but the young Canadian sometimes felt she was a loss for words as she tried to keep up with him.

As they finished their drinks, Renee squinted her eyes for a moment as she could see something was bothering him. Or, maybe bothering wasn't the right word. It just looked like he had something to say, but he wasn't sure how. It was almost endearing and it made her remember what he used to be like when they had known each other briefly years ago.

Suddenly she had a moment of clarity, as she figured what must be happening.

'Shall we get some fresh air? There's the park nearby, it's kind of on the way home for me, we can walk together?'

He looked up at her in genuine surprise, before he nodded and mumbled something under his breath. Renee had to fight not to actually laugh at how much he seemed like his teenage self in that moment. She didn't want to embarrass him. It was just a sweet sight.

She put her scarf back on and grabbed her bag before getting up. Dustin wrapped himself in a dark brown leather jacket before looking down at her. They shared a private smile at the difference in height between them.

The air was crisp and the sun had started setting as they strolled along the small park, heading in the direction of Renee's apartment. She'd asked if it was out of Dustin's way and they could take another route, but he had waved her enquiries and worries away easily.

When she thought back of it, she couldn't even remember what they had been speaking about. All she really remembered was, when a cyclist wanted to pass them on the narrow path in the park, Dustin had motioned for her to walk in front by putting his hand on her lower back lightly. She'd felt something flutter in her stomach and she had to fight not to start giggling as he joined her side again after the cyclist had passed them.

A part of her was telling her to stop acting so crazy and silly, but she tried to ignore it for now as the feeling of being giddy over someone was just too enjoyable to deny herself.  
Maybe it was just the thrill of seeing a teacher outside of work. One that she knew had a bit of a bad boy past. Or maybe she'd just longed for someone to make her feel a little special again after her and Jack had broken up. She wasn't sure, but as it was only an innocent coffee date, she tried to shrug all the questions off and make the most of the time spend with her tall companion.

She only realised he had walked her all the way back to her apartment when they actually reached there and she felt bad, turning around in front of the little steps leading up to her door.

'I'm so sorry! I was talking so much, I didn't realise we got here already. Is this a long way off for you?' she looked apologetic and he just let out a laugh, small clouds of warm breath forming in the air now.

He shook his head and reached out to brush a few strands of hair from her face. He'd stepped closer to her as he did it and her eyes, without thinking, travelled to his lips. She froze for half a second and looked up at him with big eyes. He just glanced down at her, his hand dropping back to his side, but his expression was soft, as if he'd not just done something as weird as make an affectionate gesture towards her. It confused her, but made her stomach twirl in excitement again. Even thought she was known as a bit of a tomboy, the girl that could easily be one of the guys and wasn't afraid to take the traditional men's role now and then in a relationship, she now found herself frozen to the spot. She had wanted to do something- anything, to at least confirm she was interested in him. But she simply couldn't.

'Thanks for the coffee.' She said instead, trying to steady her voice.

He laughed and leaned back slightly, now giving her a pat on the head, making her feel like a silly child. She pouted at him and crossed her arms before she too let out a laugh.

'See you Wednesday Ney ney.'

He had already turned around when she frowned at the nickname. Shaking her head with a smile, she reached for her keys and opened the door to her apartment. Turning around sneakily one more time, to steal another glimpse of the tall, broad shouldered man walking out of her street.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own these people/characters in anyway! just using them for my story :)

Note: Thanks both .98 & shiki94 for the reviews! Love you guys :)

Here's the next chap. It got a bit long, hope it's enjoyable.  
I changed the rating because there'll be more bad language/sexual scenes/violence as the story continues..

* * *

As Wednesday slowly came around the corner there had been some texting between Renee and Dustin, she had tried to keep from being overly flirty.

It was like she was a little bit intoxicated, a little bit drunk, constantly when she thought about him.

Of course she wasn't twelve anymore and she knew this is how things went at times. She tried to be cautious, not wanting her heart to get another crack as she was still trying to deal with her previous break up. Maybe this was how her brain was trying to make her better, by letting her forget all about Jack and the heartache and trouble that had come with him.

She told herself to be careful, but it was an addictive feeling, to feel excitement and nervousness and to know someone was thinking about her and letting her know.

Walking to campus she saw Anna in the distance and gave her a wave. The other girl hurried over to her side and poked her in the arm almost aggressively. 'So how was it? And _who_ was it?! You never said!'

Before having gone on her blind date she'd let Anna known, in case he had been some serial murder type of guy. She'd quickly let her known it was fine, but had ignored anymore of Anna's pressing questions.

Renee laughed and tried to pull her arm away from her friends as they made their way into the building, towards the staircase. 'Well uh, it's a bit complicated?' she tried, raising her eyebrows apologetically. Anna pursed her lips and tried to think as they headed up their art class. She kept guessing some names and Renee mostly just laughed at her wild guesses.

Upon walking in and heading to their desks, Renee shot Dustin a glance which he caught like a hawk. He gave her a small smirk before returning to his rather stoic teacher self again.

Anna nearly dropper her book on the ground instead of on her desk as she hadn't missed the little private exchange.

'No way!' she hissed out, staring at their teacher for a moment longer.

As Dustin was done explaining what they were supposed to do today, the students started collecting their work and utensils. Anna being too hyped up to really do anything like that.

Renee was water colouring her Farmhouse drawing, trying to ignore her friend, but she couldn't help but laugh and shake her head now and then. In the end she just went. 'Yea. It was just coffee though. But it was nice.' she shrugged and to her surprise her answer only seemed to be fuel to the fire that was Anna's imagination.

'Oh my God!' she still hissed in a whispery tone, but loud enough for Renee to hear perfectly well.

She was leaning over her desk, closer to Renee, who was still just painting away, trying to ignore her friend.

'So, you like him then? Did anything happen? You know?' Renee let out a snort, 'Did you guys make out at least? Oh god, I bet he's well h-'

As she'd been talking, Renee had seen something move into her peripheral vision. As Anna had been about to take this conversation to a whole other level, Dustin's voice cut through her as he simply said the dark haired students name.

Renee peeked up. Anna's face was priceless and she had to fight not to start laughing. She looked about paralysed, their teachers tall form towering up from behind her. How long had he been standing there? She was sure Anna must be wondering the same thing right now.

Not being _that_ evil, Renee spoke up as she looked back to her painting.

'_Sir,_' she tried not to sound so sarcastic, but it wasn't really working. He didn't seem to mind.

'I can't get quite get the colour of the sunset right..'

He moved away from Anna and stood behind Renee now. Anna's eyes still wide in shock as she tried to recollect herself.

Dustin leaned in, his chest against the back of Renee's seat now as he studied her drawing and gently took the brush from her hand. Mixing some colours for her and explaining softly what he was doing. He was so close she could smell his cologne, something citrus-y with a hint of a darker smell, like leather or cedar wood underneath.

Renee bit her bottom lip. Feeling the warmth of his body so close to hers. She tried to act normal, they were in class. He was just showing her what to do, like a good teacher would..

Anna was still looking at them slack jawed.

The rest of the class had been relatively normal, but Renee's heart had been beating a bit faster than it should have. And Anna had just been at a loss for words but kept making huge eyes at her friend. She'd thought herself a pretty 'bad girl' dating a lot of the rugby players and sports guys, but dating a teacher had been something even she hadn't gone for.

As class ended they headed outside in silence. Renee happy to not talk about it, it was something private after all. But Anna couldn't help it and as they were walking down the stairs she blurted out 'But what about Jack? Renee, I really thought you guys would get back together? Like, weren't you just on a break?'

Frowning, the blonde half turned to her friend. Her smile faltering only now. 'What? Look, to be honest, I don't know what this is. This … thing with Dustin. Mr Rhodes. Whatever. We only had a coffee, big deal!' She tried to keep from shouting at her friend, who looked at her taken aback.

Renee sighed and shook her head, 'Sorry, look I'm still... trying to get over Jack, you know? It was hard. And I thought we'd get back together too, but I just don't know. It's just been nice not thinking about it constantly.'

Anna went silent and Renee felt her mood drop. Why did other people always have to come in and ruin things with their opinions?

As they reached outside and were about to each go their way, Anna touched her arm lightly and looked up at her with a serious face. Something that didn't happen very often.

'Just be careful Renee. I mean, it's good to see you happy, after you and Jack split up you seemed down. But... He's a teacher! I know it might seem like a small detail, but just be careful.'

Renee almost laughed at her. Getting advice from this girl seemed silly. But she did appreciate her friend trying to look out for her and she just gave her a nod. 'Like I said, we just had coffee. No big deal, okay?'

They said their goodbyes and Renee headed back to her apartment.

Falling onto her bed as she reached home, she just felt defeated. Was she really being stupid, engaging in this, flirt or whatever it was with her teacher?

Grabbing her phone, she scrolled through the texts between Dustin and herself. Not sure what she was looking for exactly. She opted for sending him an apology for what happened during class. He replied a few minutes later, simply saying she had nothing to say sorry about. Typically him, to say something like that. And not anything more. He wasn't very talkative, but she felt he always made an effort for her.

–

A few more weeks blew by. Renee had been trying to be cheerful again and Dustin had done his part. She'd asked him for another drink and it had become a bit of a weekly thing for them to do now. Sometimes she'd just ask him for advice on her art project, or they'd discuss a book they'd both read. It was light, but it made her happy and she always looked forward to it.

Even though Dustin didn't like to talk about his past, she had figured out by some of his subtle hints by now he had definitely been to prison. She realised he probably had trained inside to become a teacher, she knew they had those kind of projects for 'good' inmates. Hell, some people had even come out lawyers.

The more they hung out, the more she got to know his quirks. And there were many. She often wondered if it had to do with his time in jail, or maybe even his drug abuse from before. It made her laugh though. Not in a mean way, but it was endearing. He usually seemed very calm and collected, but sometimes it seemed to be his passion to make other people uncomfortable even though he didn't seem to get why they were so freaked out by his outlandish behaviour.

Somehow, even though they had their playful moments, Renee had half expected him to make a move by now. Anything, really. But it never came.

What he had taken a habit too was stroking her hair or patting her head as he'd walk by or say there goodbyes. She appreciated it, but it felt like he was seeing her in a child- or indeed, student kind of way.

One evening, Dustin walked her all the way back to her apartment again and Renee decided this was it. At least she was going to make a baby step and see what would happen. Nothing too crazy. They were friends now, right?

As he was about to wish her a good night, Renee cut him off and shook her head.

'Why don't you come in? You've never even seen my place from the inside. I'll make you some coffee.' She put on her sweetest smile, giving herself a mental pat on the shoulder at her fool proof plan. No way he'd resist her.

She could see him growing restless quickly and he frowned before rubbing his cold hand together. He looked left, then right before looking down at Renee again and parted his lips to speak. There was some delay though and Renee just kept her smile up at him, offering him a hopeful look.

'Ah...' he said in the end, looking defeated. ' Are you sure?' and when she nodded eagerly he blinked a few times, trying to come up with more words to say, but Renee had heard enough. She reached over and grabbed his hand in her smaller one, tugging him forwards and up the small steps.

He was like a school boy on his first date in these situations. It was strange how he could be such different traits of personalities all bundled together.  
As she was looking for the key and fiddling with the front door, she could feel him standing behind her on the steps. It was easy to sense he was nervous and it made Renee melt a little on the inside.

Pushing open the door, she led him inside and took his coat. He just stood there, in the little hallway, looking helpless and lost. She laughed at him and he gave a bit of a pout before she showed him to her little room.

There was a hallway where the toilet and small bathroom were. Then she had a little kitchen and one main room where she had a sofa and her computer, wardrobe and her bed. It wasn't huge but she had made do with it. Using light colours everywhere made it look bigger than it was and she kept the place tidy, which definitely helped.

Dustin just looked around, taking in the little details, studying some of her picture frames, before he sat down on her little sofa.  
She made a tray with coffee and tea, putting some biscuits on there for good measure. She felt giddy, but tried to keep her mind from travelling to any exotic scenarios.

When she came back into the room, he looked startled, but for as far as she could tell all he was doing was just sitting there. She gave him a smile before she burst out in a laugh. She was a bit nervous herself. 'Don't look so scared, I won't bite.' She gave him a playful wink and he relaxed a little bit, taking a biscuit from her and turning his attention to gnawing on it for a while.

She turned on the television and they watched together for a while. Renee always gave him playful nudges and leaned into him on their walks or when she'd make a joke. She was like that with most of her friends. So when she started to feel a little more drowsy from the whole day and maybe just because she was longing for him a little too much, she got more comfortable. Pulling her feet up underneath her and leaning his way, against his arm. She felt him stiffen at her coming closer, but it only took a few seconds. She tried not to look up at him. To make it seem like a normal thing to do. No big deal. It seemed to work, because to her joy he moved his arm then, shifting to regain his comfortable position, as he lightly wrapped his arm around her so she was laying against the side of his chest.

Having no idea what they were watching, Renee couldn't feel more comfortable. Vaguely she wondered if she'd felt like this when she'd just gotten together with Jack? Or any of her ex boyfriends? Quickly pushing the thoughts away, she opened her eyes to look back at the screen again, letting one of her hands rest on Dustin's leg. He made a small surprised sound before he seemed to take in a deep breath.

'Princess..' he said softly, his slight Texan accent making everything sound just a little more real or rough for some reason. He called her that now and then and Renee wasn't still quite sure if she liked it or not. She turned her head a bit so she could look at him.

Almost surprised at what she saw in his face, she sat up a bit more straight. His blue eyes seemed darker in the dim room and he was looking at her with an almost pained expression. His eyes flooding with doubt and underlying questions.

'I don't think-' Renee cut him off sharply, as she sat up a bit straighter 'Why not?'

He sighed and looked away from her, seeming to fight an internal battle for a second before he reached up and stroked her soft cheek lightly.

'You know why. You're my student. And I'm too old for you.' he put it bluntly.

For the first time since they had started with their little dates, Dustin saw something close to anger on Renee's face. She was still beautiful but he felt a shiver run down his spine. That hadn't been exactly what he'd expected to come next.

'Oh come on.. !' she said, emotion in her voice as she moved away from him some so they were face to face. He just followed her with his eyes, pressing his lips together in a thin line.

'Dustin I am an adult. I know we differ what, seven, eight years? Have you actually _felt_ it though? The gap? I sure hadn't.' She couldn't help it and crossed her arms over her chest defensively. She was frowning at him, angry and before he could come up with a defence she'd continued the attack.

'And why even hang out with me at all? If you wanted to be friends that would have been fine, but I'm not an idiot. I see the way you look at me. And it drives me crazy! I wish you would just... '

She ran out of steam near the end of her sentence, her voice dying away until there was just the hum of the television in the background. She looked away from him then, almost embarrassed for what she had said.

He seemed to be holding his breath. Renee just sighed and flopped down against the side of the couch dramatically. Dustin shot her a thin smile before he looked at his hands for a moment.

'You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't want to lead you on, but I felt like.. It would.. It would be wrong for me to make any advances.'

She looked back up at him, but suddenly he was a lot closer to her face than she'd expected. Forgetting about everything she was going to say, she just parted her lips and blinked at him, drowning in those endlessly blue pools. She felt his finger tips under her chin, drawing her closer as he tilted his head lightly. Both of them closed their eyes and Renee felt electrified when their lips touched. It was sweet and short. As Dustin pulled away and seemed to have wanted to say something, Renee put a stop to it by scooting closer in an instant and pressing her lips against his again, in a much less romantic way he'd just done.

She could feel him chuckling into the kiss, but he didn't resist. She felt his hands running over her neck and through her hair lightly. Renee back to taking it easy now, just wanting to explore this part of Dustin as slowly as she could now that he wasn't going to get away.

It felt strange to kiss someone else after having had a steady boyfriend for a long time. But it was a good kiss. Renee thought there was nothing worse than getting into someone only to discover you both had totally different styles of kissing. Ugh.

As she slowly pulled away, she felt a bit flushed. Opening her eyes to peer at him through her lashes. He bend his neck forwards slightly to press another quick peck on her shimmery lips before they just stared at each other for a while.

Renee let out a giggle, looking away for a second. Sometimes she felt that Dustin looked at her as if he'd never seen a girl before. It was flattering but it made her giggly too. He felt her stroke her hair behind her ear again before she looked back up at him.

'Don't get me wrong Neyney,' he said as he leaned in again to kiss her forehead this time, 'but I should be heading home.' His voice was soft and a bit husky. Her stomach fluttered some more before she tried to block all the rushing feelings out and focus.

She reached out to stroke his millimetred, blonde hair. It felt nice to the palm of her hands and she nodded at him.

They turned into a bit of a tumble of limbs as they got up from the sofa. Trying to stay in some kind of contact with each other as they made it over to the hallway and the door.  
Dustin was in his jacket again and he turned around in the now open doorway. Cupping her warm face between his large hands. She closed her eyes and smiled. Standing up on her tip toes and he obliged, leaning down to kiss her again. He let out a sound that Renee could only describe as something between a purr and a growl. She tugged at his jacket when he pulled away and gave him a pout. He just tapped her lips with a finger before he let out a warm laugh. 'Stop it with the blackmailing. I'll see you soon, okay?'

She gave in and nodded. 'Okay.' she replied lamely, feeling too tired and drunk on new emotions to still be able to talk coherently.

She watched him walk down the little stairs and into the street. He looked back once and stuck his arm up to do a little wave at her. The blonde smiled and waved back before heading back inside, feeling like she was walking on air.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

Note: sorry for the wait! Thanks for the reviews on the last chap shiki94 & .98!  
The chaps keep getting longer ^^; but here ya guys go. Hope to upload the next chap a bit sooner :) x

-

The day after they had kissed had been a Monday. Renee only had a few classes in the morning and had been up early. She'd tried to focus on normal things, eat breakfast, shower, get ready for class. But every time the kiss kept sneaking back into her brain and she just bursted out into little happy dances to music only she could hear.

Before leaving her apartment she checked her phone and she couldn't help to smile stupidly at the text she had received.

/Hey princess. I'm free for an hour at 12. Lunch?/

She quickly responded with a yes and an unnecessary amount of exclamation marks, laughing at herself before closing the door behind her and heading to campus.

The two classes she had went by too slow for her liking, but she was in a good mood. Some of her friends seemed to notice as some of them asked her why she was just smiling like an idiot the whole time.

She laughed their jokes away and shrugged her shoulders. It was her thing for now. Hers and Dustin's and that was enough.

When 12 rolled around she realised they hadn't even agreed on meeting anywhere in particular. Packing her books into her locker quickly, she wondered if she could make up some excuse to stroll by the teachers lounge.

But as she closed the door to her locker, she saw Dustin walking towards her down the corridor. Renee felt silly, but she let the feeling wash over her without any resistance. She only now realised how long it had been since she'd felt this happy.

'Hey handsome,' smirking, she took the key out of her locker and gave him a playful wink.

He looked at her with those clear sky blue eyes as he leaned a little closer, twirling her hair through his fingers and returning the wink.

Renee knew that maybe she should be worried about showing affection, even a little bit. They were still teacher and student. But the bigger part inside of her was filled with excitement. The fact that Dustin wasn't hiding any of the affection he felt for her made her feel amazing and she couldn't simply say no to the sensation.

They decided to eat on campus, since an hour wasn't that long and Dustin had to be back for teaching classes again after, to Renee's disappointment.

While eating their lunch the two chatted away about everyday things, or things they'd seen or heard on the news earlier. Renee did most of the talking as Dustin listened to her and give her a smirk now and then. She rested her smaller feet in between his under the table comfortably. Pretty sure nobody could see anyway.

After lunch she walked him back up to the arts classroom, most hallways deserted around this time of day. It was still about twenty minutes before Dustin's next class would show up, but he liked to prepare for his classes and get everyone's projects out to examine.

He turned to Renee and gave her another smile, his eyes all lit up and she wished she could lean up and kiss him.  
'Can I cook you dinner at my place tonight?' He said softly, that deep Texan drawl apparent in his voice now.

Renee couldn't help but to beam a smile at him, teeth and all. 'Yea!' she piped up, doing a little excited bounce on her feet. He chuckled and reached out to stroke her hair, the short Canadian being unable to contain her excitement, leaning into his touch.

The two were oblivious to someone approaching and passing down the corridor some feet away. The person doubled back though and stared down the hallway where odd couple was standing.

'You-.. Renee?'

She felt her gut turn to ice as she would've recognised that voice anywhere. It was Jack. It almost made her annoyed how he'd nearly called out her nickname instead of her actual name. He'd always done that when they'd been together and it was a bit weird.

She snapped her head in his direct sharply and gave him a dry wave. Taking a small step back from Dustin, who seemed to be frozen on the spot, his eyes hooded and looking away from her now.  
Her brain was working at top speed, coming up with complete nonsense and she shook it off. Jack just stood here and she figured he must be trying to analyse the situation he stumbled upon for a second.

Before he could reach the right conclusion, Renee coughed lightly and broke the deafening silence that hung thick in the air. 'Don't tell me you're taking art class now? Are you lost?' she tried to sound as casual as she could, the sarcasm clear in her tone.

Jack didn't seem to register what she'd said though and took a slow step closer down the hallway.

'Is he bothering you?' He said as a frown appeared on the younger man's face.

That made Dustin wake up suddenly. As he turned to face the other man, Renee shifted slightly to stand in front of him, her back brushing his chest for a second. She could only imagine the way he was looking at Jack and she felt herself panic again, not sure if to make up some lie or just not bother anymore. She wasn't sure how much he'd seen and even though nothing had _really_ happened, the closeness of the two of them surely hadn't looked like a normal teacher-student interaction.

'Am I?' Was all Dustin said, close to her ear now. His voice was deep and clear and even though he spoke without much emotion, she could sense the underlying anger and aggression there. For a second she wasn't sure what to make of it, before she quickly shook her head, trying to look up at Dustin over her shoulder before looking back at Jack, who just seemed lost at the scene before him.

'No, no. Jack- I'm fine.' When Jack still didn't move after a second or two she rose her eyebrows at him, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

Her ex boyfriend finally seemed to get the hint and he took a step back reluctantly before shaking his head. He was still frowning at the two of them before he walked off without another word.

Renee felt a bit mean to admit that he'd never been the brightest crayon in the box, but he'd never treated her badly when they were together. She wondered if he'd really put two and two together and if they'd soon be the new rumour on campus. Before her mind could go into panic mode again, she suddenly felt Dustin close the space between them. His hands where resting on her hips lightly, almost shyly. She felt him bend down and he nuzzled her neck.

Full of adrenaline from what just happened, Renee tilted her head back against his shoulder and let out a sigh as she felt his hot breath against her skin. He placed a few quick kisses just under her ear and jawline before straightening up again, trying to recollect his calm demeanour.

Renee turned to face him as he let go and felt fuzzy.

'So,' he said with a light cough, tapping her forehead with his index finger softly. 'Who was that?'

Renee gave a quick summary of her relationship with Jack as Dustin just listened to her. They'd moved into the class room for now and out of the hallway.

When she stopped talking she bit her lip. The older man was hard to read at times and she found herself searching for what would come next at the moment.

Dustin was facing away from her, at one of the desks where a lot of the art projects were scattered around. When he turned to face her again he looked serious, but he must've noticed her worried expression as his own softened.

'Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine.' She felt relief wash over her momentarily as he walked up to her again and gave her shoulder a little squeeze. 'I wish I wouldn't have to ask this of you but, we'll just have to be discreet.'

She could hear the uncertainty in his voice and it made her momentarily feel sad. But she tried not to let is show as she gave him a nod. 'I know. I'll leave you to it, okay?' She felt like if she stayed any longer it would become harder to talk about whatever this was.

She felt Dustin's stare burn into her back as she headed to the door. Turning around to give him a smile, he gave her a little nod. 'I'll text you my address.'

She'd almost forgotten he'd asked her over to his place and she stuttered 'O-oh yea! See you tonight.' Before she turned and left the classroom.

Walking home was just a blur. Her mind racing as she felt as if she'd just ran a marathon. Suddenly, what she and Dustin where doing, felt very real. Of course she still wanted this- him. But for a blissful moment she had pushed away all the outside, or real life trouble and issues that would come with it.

She felt as if it was suffocating her and she sped up her pace. The cold new years air cut against her skin, but she didn't mind. All she could think about was Dustin, but it was as if someone had ripped away all the dreamy schoolgirl fantasies from her and left her with a bare reality.

When she finally reached her apartment she let out a groan at her own mind and headed to the shower. Trying to wash away all the questions rising in her brain, fighting for her attention.

After getting into her fluffy robe and making a cup of tea, she felt a little more calm. She'd come to terms with the fact that she was serious about the older man, that was for sure. The way he made her feel when they were alone was almost unreal. Which had made the trip back to reality facing Jack today even harder, she guessed. She wasn't looking forward to it, but she made herself promise to bring it up to Dustin tonight. She'd had to be clear on what he expected of her, or how serious their involvement was. She bit her lip, forgetting about her tea for a moment. She didn't want to come off as some crazy obsessive student, but in this situation it would be better for the both of them not to be under any false illusions.

What should've been an exciting wait until night time came around, was instead a nerve racking rest of the day for Renee. She'd wondered ever since they started hanging out what Dustin's place would look like, but now her brain was more occupied with pressing questions about what she really meant to him.

She'd gotten dressed in a coral coloured dress. It was tight fitting, but simple in design and cut off just above her knees. The only real detail where the short, slightly puffy sleeves. She tied her hsir up for a change in a high ponytail and wore long, dangly golden earrings. She paired it off with a thick golden bracelet. Keeping her make up light, but wearing some serious heels with the outfit. They were black with a wedge heel.

She was excited, but half terrified all the same. Even though they'd only really kissed and given into their feelings for each other the other day, Renee didn't want it to end. Yet with the discovery of their feelings for each other by an outsider, things had gotten a lot more complicated.

She zipped up her coat and grabbed her bag before heading out. The cab she'd called earlier was waiting for her and she got in quickly, feeling the cold air bite into her bare legs. Reading the address from the text Dustin had send her earlier today, she sat back and tried to keep her mind at ease.

He lived into the heart of the city, further away from campus then her but closer to the main street and the night-life. She payed the cab driver and felt as if she was in a haze. Making her way to the tall apartment building that should be the right one. Checking her phone again for the number, she gave the building a better look. It seemed to be an old factory, modernised some years ago into an apartment building now. She headed inside and made her way to the lift. Pressing the number and rubbing her hand together to warm up some more. A soft 'ping' indicated she'd arrived at her destination and she walked out, taking in her surroundings for a second. She found the right door number and knocked- as there didn't seem to be a buzzer or anything else.

Dustin opened the door for her within a few second and he peered down at her, a small smile lighting up his face as he let her inside.

She almost laughed at how typical his apartment was. It was a huge loft like space, with only the bathroom being in a different room. It was just to typically arty and suited Dustin to a T. The main colours in his place where black and white, very modern and sharp shapes mainly. He had a black leather couch with matching chair and footrests which looked square, but not uncomfortable. A huge painting of something abstract with a lot of dark colours blended together took up nearly all of the back wall.

He took her coat from her like a gentleman and she gave him a shy smile over her shoulder. Turning to her host now she could tell he'd put in an effort. Wearing jeans and a white dress shirt and she could smell his cologne as he was standing close to her. He seemed almost more nervous than she was.

'You look lovely,' he said breathlessly, leaning over almost awkwardly to give her a light kiss on the cheek. She giggled before trying to compose herself.

'Love your place. Very you.'

At one end of the loft was his open kitchen. It was small, but cozy. He had lit a candle on the small dining table and set the table for both of them. Renee felt warm inside and for a moment forgot everything that had been troubling her before. Sure, previous boyfriends had bought her flowers or taken her out for dinner. But seeing someone put in a lot of effort just for her made her heart melt a little. It was very sweet.

He offered her some wine she gladly accepted. She noticed he stuck to fizzy water himself.

As he finished the food in the kitchen he kept looking over at her, trying to make some conversation and be a good host. He was showing his nervous schoolboy side again and it made Renee laugh and feel more at ease herself. Not too long after she'd sat down he served her his home made beef stroganoff with rice on the side.

The smell of the food and the wine she'd already consumed made her feel warm inside and she reached over to brush her fingers over his knuckles when he finally sat down opposite her.

'I'm impressed! Nobody's ever cooked for me but my mom.' She laughed and he gave her a smirk, rubbing his hand over his short hair before letting out a somewhat relieved sigh.

'I'm glad you're impressed, but you haven't tasted it yet.' He half joked before giving her hand a little squeeze.

They exchanged a look before each took their cutlery and started their meal. Renee being genuinely impressed with Dustin's cooking skills and Dustin trying to avoid or divert any compliments she threw at him.

After the food Dustin quickly cleared the table before leading Renee to the main living area of his loft.

'You don't drink?' she asked curiously as he refilled her glass not for the first time that night. He looked up at her and frowned lightly before laughing out loud for once. 'No, I hope you're not getting the wrong impression though.' He said as he motioned to him filling her glass. Renee shook her head with a smile. 'No, no. I'm a big girl. But just wondering.'

He joined her on the leather couch, sitting comfortably close to her with his arm draped over the back of it.

'I don't know if you're aware, but when you're in jail It's like.. Being in a magnified underworld circuit.' He sighed and looked at her for a second. 'My first year in there was pretty bad. It wasn't hard to find drugs, if you were prepared to pay for it. I was in such a place where I'd do anything to get my high and at one point I think I worried even the guys who ran the whole drug business in there.' He paused for a second, staring at the TV screen that was off. Renee looked at him in the reflection before resting her hand on his knee, giving him a light squeeze.

He shot her a small apologetic smile before he continued. ' I don't know what happened. I guess I just literally hit rock bottom. And I decided that it was enough. That this couldn't be all there was. So I tried to straighten myself out. It took a long time and I fell right back down more times I can remember,' he looked at her and blinked, pressing his lips together. She knew it was hard for him to talk about this, but she felt a strange kind of happiness that he was confiding in her.

'But I'm here now. And I'm doing okay. ' He leaned a bit closer, stroking her cheek with his thumb gently. 'Actually, at the moment, I'm doing pretty good.' His voice was very soft as he spoke to her and Renee couldn't resist it. She leaned into his touch and kissed him. More gently than she'd done before, trying to relish every moment of it.

Dustin broke away from her sooner than she'd liked and his expression made her feel anxious straight away.

'Neyney- Renee, look I guess you know I wouldn't just tell that to anyone. You're special to me. I can't explain it. But I don't want to hold you back from life. I don't want to make things harder for you than they should be.' He spoke slowly, making sure to pick the right words for what he was trying to say.

Renee felt her insides implode a little bit. She'd wanted to bring up a similar topic, but he'd done it for her. She'd been mulling over this the whole day and now she felt as a loss for words.

'Dustin, I know you're trying to protect me, but I'm okay. I can make my own decisions and face whatever consequences they bring. Please just-' she stopped talking and sighed, taking one of his hands in her smaller ones. He looked at her with a pained expression. She knew he was damaged, but she also knew he made her happy.

'Just be with me.' Her voice was a thin whisper and she hated how fragile it sounded. He swallowed at her words and had trouble looking at her for a second. She thought, this was strange. They weren't even really a couple, right? Yet the connection, the invisible bond between them was so strong that neither could stay away or try and resist it.

He kissed her now, soft at first but pulling her closer against himself with a hidden passion that took her breath away. Her mind filled with liquid warmth as she inhaled his scent around her, felt his body under her touch and his lips against her own.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Note: Arrgh sorry for the late update again! Thanks for the previous reviews guys! I've been busy in my private life, but phew here ya go, big update! hope you're still reading.  
**Warning:** there's some sexual/explicit content in this chap!

Also, whyyyyy did they have to make the brotherhood lose their titles? :( I guess we're waiting for a goldy heel turn now..

Their dinner date had turned late and in the end Dustin had called her a cab. For a moment she thought he'd ask her to stay the night, but she wasn't sure. She didn't mind the cab though, this was only their first real date after all.

Drinking her tea and ignoring her light hang over, all she could do was smile.

Right before they had decided that it had been getting late, they'd been dancing. It started off as kind of a joke, but when they started slow dancing around the room at a lazy pace, neither had wanted to stop.

Renee couldn't even remember the last time she had actually, properly, danced with a guy. Sure she danced with her ex boyfriends when they were out, but most of them did the hands in the air cool guy sort of dance. She didn't mind.

High school prom was probably the last time she slow danced and that had been more than awkward for all partied involved.

Shaking that off as she took another sip of tea, she zoomed back in on last nights memories instead. Much more pleasant.

She felt like a love sick puppy. All she wanted to do was spend time with him. Be in his presence.

When she finished her tea she got ready for her classes that day and headed off to campus.

During class she tried her best to pay attention. She texted Dustin now and then, trying not to get too distracted. He was done earlier than her that day and he offered to wait for her since he had some projects to grade anyway.

After she was done, a lot of her classmates were heading out for coffee, but she declined and tried to squeeze out of the situation. Some of them insisted, curiously asking where else she'd go. Normally she was really into these kind of things, but right now it just wasn't her priority. Finally having wiggled herself out of the crowd with some 'Yea but my cat is really sick.. ' excuse, she jogged over to the arts room.

Knocking on the door even though it was open, Dustin looked up at her from his desk. They smiled in unison and she felt like doing a little jump in the air, or something weird like that. She just couldn't contain herself.

'Still working?' she asked as she walked in and put her bag on the floor next to Dustin's desk. The blonde leaned over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

What her eyes saw on his desk took her breath away. It was a sketch drawing done in pencil on an A3 size piece of paper. He'd put the pencil down slowly and moved his arms away. She felt herself going light headed as she looked at the amazing craftsmanship. The thing he'd been drawing was her. It was a portrait, in which she was looking away from the artist. She was looking to the left, her mouth open slightly as if she was smiling while having a conversation with someone. He'd drawn her very carefree and she felt like he'd drawn her too pretty. Too clean. But she couldn't really complain, wasn't that what people wanted when they got a picture of themselves done?

Suddenly she realised how she was still hovering over him, in silence and Renee could tell he was nervous from his body language.

She wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him from where she was standing. Pressing her soft cheek against his stubbly one, not sure what to say to something like this.

He relaxed a little bit at her hug before he broke it to face her. 'I hope you don't think it's creepy.' She laughed at his expression and rolled her eyes. 'Really?'

She looked at it again, tracing over some of the lines that made up her hair. 'I love it.'

Dustin looked back at his work and then back up at her. 'Me too.'

–

They went to get smoothies that afternoon, because Renee had insisted. Dustin seemed uncertain what to make of the icy drink and Renee just laughed at him and had most of both of their beverages. They visited a little art supply shop to buy some things. Browsing all the pencils and acrylic paints on the shelf next to it, suddenly a melody entered the air. Renee looked up, not recognising the tune, but Dustin did and was reaching in his pocket already. He frowned as he looked at the screen before turning to her.

'Sorry, gotta get this.' She nodded, waving a 'no worries' hand at him as she went back to picking out a few more things she needed or simply just wanted.

After another ten minutes or so of browsing, she got bored of it on her own, peering through the aisle for a moment. No sign of her- boyfriend? She crinkled her nose at the sudden though. The name just seemed way too childish now. Partner? She guessed that'd have to do.

But there was no sign of the tall man anywhere.

Making her way over to the check out counter, still keeping an eye out for her man, but no luck.

She paid for her items, thanking the girl behind the register. She headed outside, swinging her plastic bag full of new goodies back and forth, before she saw Dustin standing at the side of the store.

He wasn't on the phone anymore but still had his cell in his hand. He was staring at it, still with that frown on his face. Renee slowly walked closer, pressing her lips together as she tried to read the situation. 'I got all my stuff. You okay? Who was that?'

He snapped out of it as he heard her voice and slowly put the phone back into his pocket. Shaking his head he rubbed his eyes for a second as if trying to think of a good answer to that.

'I'm okay.' Was all he settled for in the end and Renee left it at that.

They picked up a few more things during the afternoon, but she felt as if Dustin wasn't 100% there with her after that phone call. She didn't want to push him though and she wasn't even sure if she was just imaging things or what.

He walked her back to hers that evening and she offered him to come in, but he declined politely. Slightly disappointed Renee kissed him goodbye. He apologised to her again, stealing another kiss before he was off.

–

The weeks flew by and the new couple tried their best to meet up when they could. Being discreet when on campus grounds was hard sometimes, but there hadn't been too many issues for them.

Renee hadn't really seen Jack apart from when he was with his usual gang of friends. She spoke to them friendly as ever and tried to ignore Jack's intent stares at times. She was somewhat grateful he didn't push her or pry into her private life any deeper.

She'd spoke to Anna about things, but not in great detail. She loved that girl and considered her one of her best friends, but she also knew Anna had a lot of friends and she did a lot of partying and it wasn't uncommon for her to let things slip.

Renee had tried to not think about their monthly anniversary as it seemed a little silly, but when she received a text from Dustin that morning she felt exhilarated.

_/Hey princess. Special day. Dress for the occasion, I'll pick you up at 7./_

Her day went by in a blur as she was thinking about what they were going to do. In fairness, what she loved most was to just hang out together in either of their apartments and watch silly movies or just enjoy each others company in silence.

When the evening came Renee's room was just one mess of clothes and accessories. For some reason she suddenly couldn't stop thinking about that stupid nickname /goldust/ and she had tried to forget about it but she couldn't. So her eye had fallen on a golden dress she owned. She'd only worn it once to a fancy party, never after that because it was quite a dressy number.

The main colour of the dress was a sandy beige and it has small embroidered details all over of clear and golden crystals. It was long, one of the only really fancy dresses she owned. The top was quite simply, with a cut that gave her some cleavage, and soft small sleeves. It was the back that made the dress outstanding (apart from the eye-catching colour and detail). It was open all the way down to her lower back in a loose cut V shape.

She had some glittery golden heels to go with it, which she had never worn before. Her shoe collection was huge and she often splurged on things. These heels where one of those impulse buys, but they matched with the dress wonderfully.

She wore her hair down with loose curls and some heavier make up than she normally would. Some glitter and black eye-liner on her eyes and nude lipstick to go with the dress. She sprayed herself with Miss Dior- her favourite fragrance to wear when going out. Wearing a white tailored suit jacket over her dress, she was nearly ready to go. Looking for her small black clutch, she let out a sigh of relief when she found it under a pile of previously tried on dresses. She was stuffing the bare necessities she'd need in there as she heard her door bell ring.

'Aaahhrh!' she let out at no one in particular, lumbering over to the door in a weird type of speed walk girls did when wearing high heels. She straightened herself out for a second before opening the door gracefully.

Dustin looked nervous as he did sometimes, but he smiled at her when she opened the door. His eyes widened a little bit at her outfit and he parted his lips to say something, but nothing seemed to happen. Instead he just huffed and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

'Damn, Neyney.. '

She laughed and felt her cheeks heat up. That bloody Texan accent wasn't helping right now.

Her eyes slid over his tall frame. He was looking as formal as she'd ever seen him. He was wearing a black tux jacket and a dark shirt underneath. No tie or trousers as he was wearing very dark jeans, but with neat black shoes. Wait-was that golden cuff links she just spotted?

She shook her shoulders a little at him, making the light fabric of her dress dance around a little.

'Is it too much? I can still change..?' she pointed back into her room, but he shook his head quickly and grabbed her gently by the hand.

'No you look, ah... ravishing.' The way he said that last word, in that deep tone he sometimes used, spend shivers down her spine. She squeezed his hand as he led her to the waiting cab and they were off to their mystery date.

Ever since that time when Dustin had had that strange phone call, Renee thought he looked at his phone more. She honestly wasn't sure if she was just imagining it all or what. Tonight though, it seemed he only had eyes for her and even though it made her blush throughout the evening, she longed for his attention.

They were sitting in a recently opened restaurant by a young up and coming master chef. Renee didn't care much about places like these. She, embarrassingly enough, enjoyed fast food and chicken wings. She knew Dustin wasn't a snob either, but she appreciated the effort he put in to surprise her. They'd been seated at a small round table. Sitting opposite from each other, but a little shifted to one side so they were nearly next to each other at the same time.

When the waiter came out to suggest some wine to the couple, Dustin declined the alcohol politely and asked for a mineral water before looking over at his partner. Renee made big eyes at the menu before shaking her head and telling the guy to surprise her. The waiter seemed a bit taken aback by her attitude and Dustin laughed softly the waiter took his leave.

'I feel a little out of place.' She admitted with a pout. He took her hand in his on the table top and stroked her fingers lightly.

'Don't. You look amazing. You are amazing.' He bend down lightly to kiss her hand. She giggled at him as he held her gaze.

'Dustin you spoil me,' She sighed dramatically, holding her hand up to her forehead before they both smirked and tried to straighten up as the waiter returned with their drinks.

Even though Renee wasn't the type to go to these places, she had to admit she was tempted to make it a habit when she tasted the food. It was the best thing she'd ever eaten, she thought to herself, making little 'hmm' and 'oh god, amazing' mumbles under her breath as they enjoyed the meal. Dustin kept smiling with his eyebrows raised at her.

'I guess student life is hard?' He chuckled at her when she once again remarked on the amazing quality of the food. Renee nearly chocked on a piece of steak before she blushed and took a sip of wine. 'Ugh, you don't even know. But seriously this food, this place... Thank you.' Momentarily she forgot about the three star course she'd been devouring to lean over and peck Dustin on the lips affectionately.

He looked at her when she broke away, she could see his chest raising and falling. She knew, sometimes even more than herself, Dustin felt that their whole relationship was like a dream. It had been almost too good to be true. They didn't have many arguments or topics to avoid. Sure, they'd only been together for a short time, but it felt so right that sometimes it got a little overwhelming.

Renee finished her wine and Dustin moved to re-fill the glass for her.

They had pretty much finished their meals and Renee put down her fork to look up at her partner with a smile, tilting her head to the side lightly.

'Would you like any desert?' He asked her honestly, having a quick peek at the menu, as he seemed unsure about it himself.

Feeling the wine in her system and thinking about what she had been unable to keep from her mind for a long time now,Renee slipped her right foot out of her shoe under the table skilfully.  
'Yea,' she purred, her foot finding the inside of his knee under the table, slowly sliding down his leg as she caught his surprised eyes. 'But not here.' The blonde threw in a wink, her foot now sliding over to the end destination slowly and settling there.

She saw how he'd grabbed the edge of the table hard with one hand in half shock as he looked at her, blue eyes wide and he swallowed hard.

A few second went by as he just stared at her, lips parting a few times but he didn't actually say anything. She had to admit she enjoyed teasing him like this. He recovered a little bit after another second and casually let one hand drop in his lap. Caressing her foot and toes gently, sliding his hand down to her ankle, encouraging her flirting for a moment longer before he coughed and grasped her ankle a little more tightly.

'Ok. Let's go.' He let her go and she pulled back her leg to slip her foot into her shoe, smirking at him. He gave her his stern teacher look for a second before he winked. As he got up, he did the light cough again and she only hoped she hadn't caused him any 'problems'. He left her for a second to pay at the bar before he came back and helped her into her jacket.

The tall texan took her hand in his own as they left the restaurant and flagged down a cab. Dustin telling the driver the address of his apartment and they were off. In the cab there was a thick atmosphere for a second before Renee couldn't stand it any longer. Dustin was trying to look ahead but she crawled closer against his side, hand over his knee and caressing his leg lightly. Not as boldly as she had done under the table, obviously, but she felt Dustin tense up under her touch. He looked over at her now in the darkness of the cab. His eyes like frozen sky and she leaned in to kiss him.

She'd always felt like he was holding back a little bit. Sometimes he really did treat her like a princess, like a glass sculpture. But right there in the cab, he showed another side of himself briefly. His hands swiftly slipping under her jacket, stroking the bare skin of her back, tracing her spine with his fingers. He was kissing her with an underlying desire she had thought she could sense before, but only now was coming out to play. He still had one arm around her, hand on her back, his other moved up from her hip to her side slowly, caressing her as he moved his way up to her ribs and rested it right under the curve of her breast. Before she knew it she let out a soft moan against his lips and he pulled away. She felt his warm breath against her skin and wanted to lean back in again, but he stopped her gently by going 'Ah.. we're almost there.' His voice deep and husky now and it just made her want to kiss him again. He peered at the cab driver from the corner of his eyes and sat back a little bit, tugging her jacket back over her protectively. Renee gave in and leaned against his shoulder, intertwining their fingers as they held hands and sat out the last minute of the ride.

Before she knew it they were continuing their make out session against the outside of Dustin's door without any shame. He'd moved to kiss and nip at her neck lightly, caressing her body as she rested her head against the door. She opened her eyes lightly and nearly let out a yell. Instead she swatted Dustin on the back of the head, which lead the other to stop what he was doing and look up at her with a worried frown.

'Dustin. Who's that?' She squeeked in a high pitched whisper as someone across the hall was watching them, standing in their doorway nonchalantly.

It was an older man, all grey white hair and beard. He was dressed in some sort of fleece onesie with what Renee could only describe as Scandinavian patters on it.

A low rumble erupted from Dustin's chest as he laughed. 'Hey Tom.' He said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Renee was trying to not be confused by everything, trying to smooth down her mused up hair a little as Tom nodded at her and gave her a grin while Dustin was trying to find the key and open the door.

'Did you just-' she motioned back the hallway as she entered his loft, still a bit confused and weirded out.

Dustin just laughed and grabbed her by the waist, spinning her in the air for a round before carefully putting her on the floor again. 'It's just Tom, the neighbour.' He said as if it was no big deal, Renee was about to protest but he silenced her quickly, 'Where were we?' he purred, brushing her hair away from her neck to lean in and nuzzle under her earlobe.

Renee forgot all about weird Tom and his Scandinavian onesie as she turned to jelly in Dustin's hands.

She'd never really been the type for one night stands, but had had a few in her life. She'd also had some long term boyfriends and liked to think she knew what went on in the bedroom. But that night it was as if everything she'd experienced before had just been a mere teaser to what was to come.

It wasn't as if she thought the previous sex she'd had was bad or anything, but being with Dustin for the first time that night had left her speechless. She wasn't sure if it was because he was older and more experienced, or if it was because they were just so into each other, there was such a passionate link between them, that anything would've felt right.

Another thing that was a welcome change from her previous experiences was that Dustin took the time to please and explore her and seemed to take pleasure into doing this himself.

When he came she was on top of him. He grabbed her hips and bucked his own up against her. He moaned and she could feel pleasure rippling through both of their bodies. She found it almost strange how great it made her feel to see him in such ecstasy, all because of her.

As he tried to catch his breath he blinked his eyes open again to look up at her with a hazy look. She bend down to kiss his temple softly, feeling his arms wrap around her tight.

She teased him for being a cuddler afterwards and he just groaned at her. Too spend to put up a fight now. They lay there in bliss. Naked, sweaty, intertwined. Dustin with his eyes shut, keeping Renee close in a hug still. She was kissing his face and chest softly. Rubbing their legs together comfortably as she relished in the satisfied feeling that was washing over her in waves.

Waking up the next morning to Dustin next to her, she let out a sleepy mumble.

Dustin looked over, putting his phone away and giving her a slow smile. 'Morning gorgeous.' he muttered softly, leaning over to kiss the top of her head. Renee tried to blink the sleep from her eyes some more, mumbling a sleepy sounding 'hey,' before clinging onto her lover and burying her face into his chest.

Feeling the warmth radiation off his body, she held on tightly before she hears him laugh softly, the sound echoing through his chest.

As Renee woke up some more and yawned loudly, she blushed but Dustin just leaned in to kiss her softly before chuckling against her lips.

For a moment Renee thought he was uncomfortable as he pulled away. She looked up at him curiously and he seemed to collect his thoughts. He didn't look her directly in the face when he said, 'Was it okay? .. Last night I mean.' he trailed off at the end of the sentence, before finally looking Renee in the eyes awkwardly.

Instead of giving a verbal answer Renee balled her fist and punched him in the chest, making the other actually go 'oof!' before he frowned at her. She shook her head, pushing him down against the matrass, leaning over him.

'Oh my god, shut up! Seriously, Dustin, you do not need to ask that.'

He tried to overcome his surprise and speak up, but she silenced him again by holding her hand up at him.

'No, no. Honestly if my weird squeaky moans weren't enough of an indicator, please ask weird neighbour Tom, I'm sure even he could tell you how much I enjoyed it and he wasn't even here.'

She finally sat back a bit, putting on a bit of a pout and pulling the blankets up to her chin. Dustin slowly sat back up again, a little baffled with the rant he just received.

'I like your squeaky moans,' was all he managed to say, before they both started laughing and Renee pinched his ear playfully.

'Dustin it was-.. ohh, I can't even..'

'Better than than the food?'

'Better than the food.'

'...Damn.'

Wriggling his eyebrows at her and trying on this new found ego for a moment before Renee just started laughing at him again.

'I'll make some breakfast. '

She watched his naked form slip out of the bed and into a robe. He called her a perv as he covered himself before walking out of the room toward the kitchen. Since the room was all one big space, she could see part of the kitchen. The bed and bedroom area was almost fully fenced off with room divider screens.

The blonde nearly dozed off again, when she suddenly heard that tune again. Dustin's cellphone was ringing.

She sat up a little bit, but she couldn't make much of the conversation out since the kitchen was all the way on the other end of the room. But soon enough she could make out Dustin's usually quite inexpressive tone started to grow louder.

Before she could think it over she had slipped out of the bed, grabbing one of his shirts that was sitting on a chair. Pulling it on and walking over to the kitchen where he was facing away from her. Right before she reached him he hung up, turning around with wildly. He had both hands on the kitchen counter, head ducked low for a second before he realised Renee was standing close to him. Looking up at her, he tried to soften his expression but she saw he was angry, or a mixed emotion of anger and something else..

'It's my dad,' he said in a shaky whisper. 'He's coming over.'


End file.
